(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining and processing location information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining and processing location information with near field communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, to obtain a location of a terminal, a method for using a location information value provided from a global positioning system (GPS), a method for indirectly obtaining a location of a terminal based on cell location information of a base station, and others have been used.
The method for using a location information value provided from a GPS can provide accurate location information, but it is not able to obtain a location in an area in which the GPS cannot provide location information such as a basement floor.
The method for indirectly obtaining a location of a terminal obtains location information on the terminal based on cell location information of a base station with a triangulation method. The range of the location information obtained by the method extends to several kilometers from several hundred meters, and thereby it is difficult to provide accurate location information.
Therefore, a method for obtaining more accurate location information is needed.